Accidental Confession
by Thunderstorm Thoughts
Summary: Sollux talks to Karkat out of boredom, and says more than he means to. SolKat (ish) oneshot. T for swearing.
1. Slightly Gay

**AN: I'm writing all of the fanfiction right now. All of it.**

- twinsArmageddon [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

TA: kk iim 2o fuckiing bored

CG: WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?

TA: ii dont know, tell me a fuckiing 2tory or something

CG: ONCE UPON A FUCKING TIME,

CG: THERE WAS AN ASSHOLE WHO ASKED ME TO TELL HIM A STORY,

CG: HE KILLED HIMSELF, BECAUSE HE COULDN'T HANDLE HOW AWESOME IT WAS.

TA: wow, kk. that wa2 beautiiful. how diid you come up wiith such a moviing plot? iim amazed wiith the detaiil

CG: SHUT UP.

CG: I DON'T APPRECIATE YOUR SARCASM.

TA: what 2arca2m?

CG: I AM GOING TO FLIP MY SHIT.

CG: FLIP IT RIGHT INTO OUTER FUCKING SPACE.

CG: AND WE WILL ALL GRIEVE OVER THE LOSS OF IT.

TA: would you liike me two go piick out flower2?

CG: AND THERE IT FUCKING GOES.

TA: iim sorry for your lo22

CG: I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY.

TA: two bad

TA: iim 2o fuckiing sad.

CA: WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT ANYWAY?

TA: diidnt ii tell you?

TA: ii'm fuckiing bored, biitch

CG: WELL HOW WAS YOUR FUCKING DAY?

TA: well iive had liike an entiire pound of sugar

TA: come to thiink of iit, that miight explain why iive been practiically viibratiing in my seat for the past hour

TA: been thiinkiing about how much iim flushed for you

TA: OH MY GOD

TA: II DID NOT MEAN TO PRE22 ENTER

TA: II REPEAT, II DIID NOT MEAN TO PRE22 ENTER

CG: OF COURSE YOU FUCKING DIDN'T.

CG: YOU DEFINITELY DON'T LOVE TO MESS WITH PEOPLE'S EMOTIONS.

CG: HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND OUT?

TA: fiind out what?

CG: THAT I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU, RETARD.

TA: what… you are?

CG: QUIT PRETENDING LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW.

CG: I MEAN, WHY ELSE WOULD YOU SAY THAT?

TA: becau2e iim flu2hed for you, maybe?

CG: NO YOU AREN'T.

CG: I KNOW YOU AREN'T, BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FUCKING SELF CONFIDENT THAT YOU'D HAVE SAID SOMETHING BY NOW.

TA: are you 2ayiing that ii wouldnt be 2cared of lo2iing my best friiend?

TA: becau2e you are dead wrong.

TA: dead

TA: fuckiing

TA: wrong.

- twinsArmageddon [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]


	2. Now With more gay!

**AN: My hand slipped.**

Karkat leaned back in his chair, and groaned. Great, he had just confessed to being flushed for one of his best friends. Now he had that to worry about, along with every other thing in his life. He needed something to eat.

Leftovers, leftovers, HELL YES. He still had some of that cheesecake John had given him the recipe for. Cheesecake was the shit. He took out the glass pan, not bothering to get a plate. Taking out a fork from the drawer, he started to work on devouring it. All of it. No desert was safe from him.

Deciding that this would be better sitting down, he scooped up the pan, carrying it back to his room. He set it down to the left of him, fork in his mouth. He brought up trollian again. Sollux was offline. Sollux was always online. He was probably just thinking of the best way to tease him.

He groaned again, and stuffed a forkful of cheesecake in his mouth. Wait a minute. Sollux had said he was flushed for him too. How could he even _claim _to have red feelings for Karkat? He was annoying and angry and short, and he wore the worst clothes possible. Hell, he was the worst choice for a matesprit.

Someone knocked on his door, which he didn't remember closing. Oh well.

"Who the hell are you, and what the fuck do you want!" he shouted. The person seemed to take that as a queue to enter, because the door opened, and there stood the exact person he didn't want to see.

"Sollux, what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, stabbing his fork into the center of the pan.

"We need to talk." He responded. Karkat glared at him.

"There's nothing to talk about. Go away, I'm trying to eat." He said. Sollux sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Are you fluthed for me, or no? That's all I'm athking. Just one, thimple little question." Karkat stood up.

"That 'simple little question' could destroy a friendship."

"You didn't anthwer the question."

"Make me_."_

"Are you thure?"

"I said, _make me._" Sollux was suddenly right in front of him, leaning down a bit, so they were both at eye level.

Their lips touched, and all that Karkat' could think was _he tastes like honey his lips are so soft and smooth and oh my god he's kissing me._

They parted after a minute, both of them blushing brightly. Sollux cupped Karkat's cheek, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone.

"Well, I gueth I have my anthwer, thince you definitely theemed to enjoy that." He said, a smile tugging at his lips. Karkat crossed his arms, looking down at the floor.

"Are you going to tease me now? Call me worthless?" God, why did he have to be so insecure?

"Why would I call you worthleth, my dearetht rage ball?" Rage ball? Really?

"Because I am." Sollux looked at him, concern etched into his (oh so handsome) features.

"Karkat." Karkat looked to the side. "Karkat, look at me." He cupped Karkat's chin in his hand, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Karkat, you are not worthleth. Never, ever think that about yourself. You are the motht adorable perthon I've ever met, and I'll be damned if I don't let you know it. You are _not _worthleth. Do you underthtand?" Karkat nodded, ever so slightly. Sollux let go of his chin, pulling him into a hug. Karkat seemed surprised at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around the taller male's waist. He sighed, burying his face into Sollux's shirt, which smelled like him. Sollux rested his head on the top of Karkat's.

"You theem like you really needed this hug. How long have you been thinking like this?" he asked. Karkat shrugged.

"I don't really know. A sweep, maybe." Karkat replied, his voice a bit muffled by Sollux's chest.

"Oh, Karkat. What am I going to do with you?" he asked, rubbing the other boy's back. Karkat supposed it was rhetorical, because he didn't push for an answer.

They stood like that for a long time, comfortable in each other's arms. Eventually, Karkat said that his legs hurt, so Sollux carried him over to the computer chair, setting him in his lap. He cradled him like that, until Karkat eventually drifted off to sleep.


	3. GAYNESS INTENSIFIES

**AN: The author sits in her room, her face hidden by her hands. "So many bad fantrolls," she says. "So many." Looking up, she brings her laptop closer to her, and opens Microsoft Word. "I need to write some fluff," she tells herself. She puts on her headphones, clicking on a random song. The music plays rather loud as she thinks about what to write. It comes to her. Why not some more Accidental Confession? Sure, she needed to work on Not Alone Any More, but meh. "This'll be a oneshot, I say as I write the third chapter" she mutters sarcastically. She flexes her fingers, and sets to work. **

Poke.

"Karkat, get up," someone said above him. He turned away, bringing the blanket closer around him.

Prod.

"I made breakfatht, Kk." they -now identified as Sollux- said. Karkat looked up, the mention of food kick starting his brain.

"But I don't want to get up!" he complained.

"Get up and face the day," Sollux said.

"Nooooooo…" he whined.

"Pleathe? We can watch Doctor Who, if you want."

"…Carry me?" Karkat asked hopefully. Sollux chuckled, and picked him up. Karkat made a protesting noise, and grabbed one of his hoodies off the bed. He squirmed for a minute, and ended up with his legs around Sollux's waist, his head in the crook of his matesprit's neck. His arms were around the Gemini's chest, and his hoodie was hanging loosely from his hand.

Sollux walked to the living room, gently setting Karkat on the couch. Karkat put on the hoodie, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Sollux walked back in, carrying two plates of pancakes. With a closer look, Karkat determined that they were chocolate chip. Sollux sat next to him, grabbing the remote for the Wii on the way. He handed him one of the plates, and turned on Netflix. He went to Doctor Who almost automatically.

"What epithode are you on?" Sollux asked Karkat. He paused in his pancake devouring for a second.

"The End of Time." He said, then his eyes widened. "Oh fuck, I'm on The End of fucking Time." Sollux looked at him questioningly.

"What'th tho bad about The End of Time?" He asked. Karkat dropped his fork on his plate.

"What's so bad? What's so bad? Sol, you don't understand. Not a single human _or _troll has made it through this episode without crying." Sollux clicked on the episode. He picked up his fork, cutting a large piece out of his pancakes.

The theme song started, and Karkat hummed quietly. Sollux ignored the TV in favor of looking at his matesprit. They had gotten together a week ago, after Sollux had gotten a sugar high. He had been talking with Karkat, and typed something in to see how stupid it looked, and his jittery fingers had pressed enter. He went into full panic mode, and then they talked about it, and kissed, and _god, _if Karkat wasn't the cutest person alive. He still remembered the way Karkat's lips felt on his. They were a bit chapped, but still soft.

He realized Karkat was asking him something. "Hmm?" he asked. Karkat laughed.

"I asked you what you were thinking about." Karkat said, and leaned his head on Sollux's shoulder.

"Jutht thinking about you." He replied.

"Hey." Karkat said suddenly.

"What?"

"When are we going to tell the others?" The question caught him off guard.

"Whenever we want. But I would like to tell thome of them in perthon. Like Eridan, jutht to rub it in hith fathe that I have the betht matethprit ever." Karkat opened his mouth to protest, so Sollux tapped his nose and said, "Best. Matethprit. Ever."

Karkat paused the show, and went to the kitchen to put his plate in the sink. He came back, sitting in his spot. At least he tried to. Sollux had moved, so Karkat instead sat in his lap. He tried to get up, but Sollux sat him back down, so he relaxed. Sollux pulled Karkat back towards him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Karkat's was blushing, but pretended he wasn't as he turned back to the screen.

"Love you." Sollux said.

"Isn't that a human emotion?" Karkat asked.

"Fluthed means pity, and in no way do I pity you. Love, however, better explainth it. I jutht want to thpend all day running my fingerth through your hair and kithing you. It may be a human emotion, but I am in love with you, Karkat Vantath."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Karkat responded.

"I love you too."

**Editing: Now with more lisping than ever before! (I accidentally dropped it somewhere near the beginning.) **

**AN: So who wants Karkat to get scared by a horror movie?**


End file.
